Confusion and Consequences
by Santhandra
Summary: 6 years after parting ways, Harry is reuinited with his true love. Truths are revealed and will Harry get what he want most?
1. Confusion

**6 years ago**

"Harry" groaned the Seamus as the Older boys hand slid around his cock in a firm grip and started pumping in time with his own thrusting, "I'm gonna cum." Harry slowed, not wanting Seamus to cum before he did. Seamus turned and kissed him. Harry felt the younger boys body tighten around his cock. He was about to cum. The added constriction added to his own pleasure.

Harry let out a low rumble emanating somewhere from within his throat. "Harry" screamed Seamus as he exploded all over his own chest, his muscled stomach. Harry kissed the back of his neck and exhaled in short pants as he released inside Seamus.

Harry rolled off Seamus. Both boys lay unmoving for a minute. "Best fuck we've ever had" gasped Seamus, short on breath. Harry rolled over on top of the Sandy-haired Irish boy, kissing him so delicately it made them both shudder.

Harry could feel the cum on Seamus's chest. Seamus could feel Harry's limp cock touching his stomach. Harry felt a familiar rising between his legs. He smirked, "Again?" His only reply was Seamus's kiss. He soon found himself sitting on Seamus, moaning with every thrust.

**Nowadays sometime**

"Harry, quickly, come and see!" called Ginny. Harry put down his book, _Quidditch through the ages_, he'd read it a million times before so had no problem putting it down, before walking over to the window where Ginny was standing.

Down on the street below a crowd has gathered, watching the commotion with intent. "What's happening down there?" Harry asked, not directed to anyone in general. "Quickly guys, come see." He said as Hermione and Ron walked over.

In the street below, they could all see and hear it clearly. A fight had broken out. Ginny, as curious as ever, leaned forward to try and see better. "Owww" as a piece of rubble fell and hit her head. Then they realised from what. One of the spells from the fight below went aray and knocked a corner of the wall off.

Another spell came flying through the window and sent Ron flying across the room. Harry apparated down to the street below, pointed his wand at one of the men, and stunned him. The other man looked mortified as his face became even paler. "What the shit?!" He shot a curse at Harry. Harry flicked his wand and reflected the curse back.

Harry approached him cautiously, wand ready just in case. "Draco Malfoy I should have known." He approached the other male, whom he didn't recognise at first. "Oh my god" he whispered, "what have I done?" he said a bit louder. "SOMEBODY HELP!!!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

Instantly, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were beside him. Ron attending to the immobilised form of Draco Malfoy. Hermione and Ginny attempting to cast the right spell to help the other male. His life was fading fast. "Please help him" whimpered Harry, "I didn't mean to hit him with it that hard" the tears now pouring down his face.

They got it. He came to. Hermione and Ginny apparated upstairs and cleared off the bed. Ron, who had Draco laying on the couch, still out cold from the force of his reflected curse, looked up, a puzzled look on his face. An instant later Harry appeared next to the unconscious body on the bed.

The colour gradually returning to his cheeks, he opened his eyes slowly as a smile curled on his lips. "Harry, fancy meeting you here. That's twice now you've knocked me out." Harry laughed through the tears still pouring down his face.

"I thought I'd lost you, again." cried Harry. He lay there and closed his eyes, drifting into a light rest. Harry lay beside him and wept softly, he rolled over and stared at him, "Never again, I will never lose you again!" he continued to stare at him. "I love you, Seamus"

Seamus awoke the next morning to find Harry asleep with his hand on his own chest. Smiling contently to himself he closed his eyes, remembering the past, when this was how it was every morning. How happy he felt, how safe he felt with Harry by his side, the first thing he seen when he woke everyday.

He giggled as Harry's hand suddenly moved down to his groin, before making its way up Seamus's shirt. Feeling flesh on flesh, Seamus shuddered. 'Okay Harry, you can stop pretending you're asleep now." Harry opened his eyes and gave Seamus a how-could-you-tell-that-was-best-try glance. Seamus returned that with a you-can-do-better, you've-done-that-before smirk,

"I'm so glad you're ok. I thought I'd killed you."

They just stared at each other for a moment, then, without giving Harry time to react, Seamus pushed him away, stood up, grabbed his wand, shot a couple of mis-aimed curses at Harry (breaking 2 vases, a dresser and a window) and apparated out.

Harry just sat on the floor in horror. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and even Malfoy came barging in. Malfoy burst out laughing, "serves you right Potter" he said with an evil smirk. Hermione was instantly poised with her wand to Draco's neck, "Shut-it you foul, loathsome, evil ", "put it away, mudblood" Malfoy cut in. The look on everyones faces at Malfoys comment showed their disgust for him.

"I think it's time you all heard the truth" Malfoy continued, paying no attention to Hermione's wand still at his neck. "Malfoy, you git, Harry and Seamus were inseparable at Hogwarts, how can you be so cold hearted" Ron exclaimed, the anger in his voice obvious.

"So, the great Harry Potter didn't tell his friends after all."


	2. Consequences

Flashback

"Hurry Harry, we'll be late, you know how pissed off McGonagall gets if were late." Harry picked up his pace. He was now running full speed towards transfiguration with Seamus by his side.

"Just in time boys" said McGonagall in her matter-of-fact tone telling them they were lucky this time.

The lesson ended an hour later. They'd spent the lesson transfiguring spiders into snails. Ron, who was rather terrified by spiders, accidentally transfigured his spider in a bird, starling Neville, who then turned Harry into a snail. The bird seized its chance in the confusion and went for snail-Harry. McGonagall quickly rectified the situation, Allowing everyone to leave early.

Harry, covered in slime from being a snail, headed for the bathroom after telling Seamus he'd be down for dinner shortly.

Once he'd cleaned off the slime, he turned to exit the bathroom. Just as he reached the door, Malfoy burst in. "What are you looking at Potter." Malfoy was looking rather smug standing there with his robes half open revealing his white silken top with a 'V' ending just below his naval, showing a few a small section of his pally stomach.

He threw a small vial at Harry's feet. It shattered and released a pink gas. Harry coughed, then looked up again.

Harry had never noticed how that shirt accentuated Malfoy's slim, yet muscular figure before. It never occurred to Harry before to look at Malfoy that way before, he was perfectly happy with Seamus.

Malfoy approached him cautiously, tantalising Harry's senses with his semi-nakedness, his rich-boy fragrance, his delicate touch as he stroked Harry's chest. "My little potions seems to be working Potter."

Harry knew what he was doing was wrong, but couldn't help himself. Malfoy grabbed Harry's hips and pulled him close. Before Harry knew it he was on the ground with Malfoy on top of him. Malfoy kissing him aggressively. His hand snaking under the material emblazoned with a Lion, sliding over Harry's chest, trailing down his stomach, finally settling on the bulge in Harry's pants. Harry groaned as Malfoy rubbed the bulge once, before he unzipped Harry's fly with his teeth and giggled.

Malfoy teased him at first. Licking the head of Harry's cock. Taking only the head between his teeth and grazing them just heavily enough to make harry groan, his lips and slowly taking in more of Harry's cock. Inch. By. Inch. Until all of Harry was inside his mouth.

Malfoy started slow and picked up speed, drawing Harry closer to climax. Harry moaned as he felt his pants being dragged down, Draco removing his lips from Harry's pulsing erection before mutteringsomething too quiet for Harry to hear. The Gryffindor boy groaned as he felt a finger being, in his own opinion excrutiatingly slow, into his craving hole. A second being inserted causing a shudder of pleasure. Harry was in a world of pleasure as Malfoy poked his pleasure spot, again, and again. Draco pulled his fingers out and edged his hardened erection towards Harry's soft skin. He touched it with his own Hardened tip. Harry panted with excitement as Malfoy rubbed his cock up and down his crack, finally putting his head in causing Harry to gasp in pain, yet, unnerving pleasure at the same time.

Harry moaned and Malfoy pushed in and rubbed against his prostate. "fuck me Draco. NOW!" The pale slytherin huffed at the Dominance in Harry's voice, Harry lifted his hips as Malfoy thrust and Malfoy was completely inside Harry. Malfoy stuttered as beads of sweat fell off his forehead immediately. Moving inside Harry, the tightness of him, so warm, Draco could feel himself getting closer. "Harry, I'm gonna cum!" as he grasped Harry's hard-on in one hand. Harry didn't hear him though, he could feel his cock get even harder (if that was possible). Harry screamed as his balls became tight and he shot load after load of steaming cum all over his own chest. Malfoy screamed just as hard as his balls rose and he released spurt after hot, sticky spurt of cum into Harry.

Malfoy pulled out of Harry as his dick started going soft. He kissed Harry on the neck once more. Just then the door opened and Seamus entered the bathroom. He looked upon the scene with disgust. He pointed his wand at Malfoy, "transladarse" shouted Seamus and Malfoy was instantly teleported outside into the forest, leaving only a pile of clothes in his spot.

Seamus turned his wand on Harry, "how could you? I thought you loved me, now I find out you've been fucking Draco Malfoy!" Seamus turned and left, but not before a well aimed successfully tying Harry's tongue for the next week.

End flashback 


	3. Truth Love

"So you see, the great Harry Potter lost his one great love because he cheated on him, that, you filthy mudblood, that is why Seamus hates him so." Sniggered Malfoy.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione just stared at Harry Potter in horror, dumbstruck. Ginny spoke first, "Harry, is it true?"

"Didn't you just hear Malfoy? Yes it's true, but I had no control, the potion was a lust potion, although Seamus never believed me." Muttered Harry, almost crying now.

The rest of the day passed without much excitement. Malfoy left about lunch-time, Ron returned to the burrow, accompanied by Hermione. Leaving only Harry and Ginny at Harry's flat.

Harry sat on the couch watching re-runs of wizarding game show, "Witch Wars". A game in which wizards and witch team up in teams of 5, and duel it out on a playing field the size of a Quidditch pitch that changes every so often. From forest, to underwater, to Diagon Alley with simulated people. It was the new 'in' among witches and wizards everywhere.

Ginny meanwhile, was in the kitchen preparing dinner for her and Harry. Filet min , with a cr m n glaze and a healthy dose of 1987, Jay's creek sparkling red wine.

Ginny's own special recipe for a broken heart. Followed by a creamy, choc-coated pastry, filled with custard and strawberries for dessert. Ginny waved her wand and the cutlery set itself on the table for 3. She waved it again and the food laid itself on their plates, the candles lit themselves and the CD player started its long, harmonious tune.

"Harry, dinner." Harry grunted in reply from the lounge room. "Harry, dinner, now please." Ginny called more firmly. After minute of no action, "HARRY, GET YOUR DEPRESSED ARSE OFF THE FUCKING SOFA AND GET IN HERE FOR DINNER, NOW!!!" Ginny bellowed. Harry winced at Ginny's display of language and immediately stood, and headed for the dinner table.

He looked bewildered when he saw 3 plates. "Ginny, what's happening? Why is the table set for 3?" She looked at him and winked. She walked over to Harry and blindfolded him, "Harry, you saved my life, in my first year, from Voldemort, from a a... very big, rather deadly snake, and I've never forgotten it, and never will" she whispered in his ear.

"Ginny, you do know that thing that happened in my 4th year, behind the Quidditch pitch, was a one-off thing. I'm gay" Harry said nervously.

"Don't be silly Harry, you know I'm perfectly happy with Neville. I just found a way to say thankyou."

*crack* Harry spun on the spot to where the sound came from, wand drawn and half way through a spell when Ginny grabbed his arm, "Harry NO!!! It's ok, just sit."

Harry followed her command and sat. He could feel her presence on his left, he could feel another, vaguely familiar presence to his right. It felt right, as if whoever was there belonged there. As the seconds passed in silence Harry began to recognise the familiar psychic scent more and more. Eventually, he was sure who it was. Rather suddenly, he stood up and, with a feline grace, moved to the person on his right, pausing only to let his organs catch up as the psychic scent overwhelmed him.

He leaned forward, breathed in again, and kissed Seamus. A gentle lip-to-lip at first, until Harry could feel a warm tongue trying to push its into Harry's mouth. Harry opened his mouth and allowed the foregin tongue to meet his own. Harry soon found himself giving in to his passion. He was groping at Seamus. His soft skin, his muscles tingling with excitement.

He soon found himself sitting on Seamus's lap, unbuttoning Seamus's top (well, ripping the buttons off), and feeling the hot skin underneath. Seamus groaned as Harry started kissing his neck. Harry stopped for a second and tore off his blindfold, pausing only for another second to take in the sight of Seamus's body, his face, his eyes, still full of the passion they held so many years ago.

Harry went leap back into what he was doing, when he heard Ginny clear her throat behind him. Harry turned around and looked at Ginny, his face turning a furious scarlet. He moved back to his seat and looked appreciatively at Seamus, interrupted when Ginny told them 'dig in'. Seamus quickly pulled out his wand, pointed it at his shirt and muttered a spell as his buttons all shot back into place.

They ate the meal slowly, savouring the taste, finally understanding why she always cooked it for a broken heart.

After dinner, wine and desert the trio settled on the couch, Harry half lying with his head on Seamus's chest. Ginny lying with her head on Harry's chest. Seamus letting his hand fall to the side of Harry's head, stroking his hand across Harry's face and through his hair.

The movie finished and Ginny conceded to her guest room, leaving Harry and Seamus alone, together, not fighting for the first time in 6 years. Just sitting on the couch together. Harry didn't want this moment to end. Not now, not ever. He wanted to hold Seamus close until the day they both died.

Harry angled his neck and looked at Seamus. Seamus turned his head away and his cheeks flushed. "It's been a while, hasn't it? I've missed this. Me, you, us. Together." At Seamus's revelation, Harry also went a deep scarlet. Seamus bent forward and kissed Harry's forehead. In return, Harry lifted his head and kissed Seamus tenderly on his plush lips. Both boys locked themselves in a deep embrace.

Before to long, Harry was straddling Seamus, kissing him with 6 years of unreleased passion. Seamus reached towards Harry nervously, "it's been quiet a while for me Harry, I haven't had sex since we were last together"."Ditto" was the only reply he got before warm lips pressed appreciately back onto his own.

Seamus undid his shirt quickly, before reaching up and teasing Harry. One button undone and Seamus tickled Harry's nipple.

Seamus groaned in sexual ecstasy as Harry left his lips and moved to his cheek, manoeuvring slowly down, across his jaw line, to his neck, his collar-bone, his chest. Harry sucked softly on Seamus's nipple, making Seamus release another groan. Harry made his way even further. Stopping again to poke his tongue into Seamus's navel. Someone above he heard an intense purr and felt a hand tangle itself in the mess Harry called hair.

Harry finally reached Seamus's groin, and through his pants, licked at the obvious erection. Harry felt Seamus's body shudder at that and licked him again. Satisfied that Seamus would enjoy this as much as he, Harry unbuttoned his lovers buttoned jeans, and undone his zipper with his teeth. Seamus, now so hard it hurt, quickly pulled his pants over his hips, revealing the hard cock Harry had missed so much.

Harry put his lips an inch from Seamus's cock, and poked his tongue out, making contact with the tip, pleasure causing Seamus to buck his hips forward and fill Harry mouth with most of him. Harry pulled his mouth off slowly, savouring the taste, the pleasure.

Once his mouth was free, his swallowed the head and traced around it with his tongue. Once again he took the whole thing into his mouth. He picked up a rhythm. Slowly, faster. Tasting all 7 inches of Seamus. He made his way to the base, his nose landing in the soft, bushy, orange/dark blond patch of pubic hair. Harry came up slowly and took his mouth off it.

He kissed up Seamus's stomach, all the way back up to his mouth. Seamus was busy removing his pants and, once Harry reached his mouth, removed his too.

Seamus suddenly took charge and rolled Harry over, Seamus, now straddling Harry, leaned forward and kissed Harry, rubbing his cock against Harry's in doing so.

Seamus lifted himself, caressing Harry's cock with his fingertips. He went to sit back, stopping as Harry's cock touched his skin, keeping Harry hungering for more. He edged on more, allowing only Harry's head to penetrate him. Seamus squeezed his arse muscles in tight, "UHHHH!" screamed Harry in pure ecstacy, feeling his pleasure; Seamus eased his way down, inch-by-pleasurable-inch. By the time Harry was all the way in and Seamus could feel Harry's pelvis against his arse cheeks.

As Seamus rocked in motion with Harry's light thrusts, back and forth, up and down, back and forth Seamus felt Harry's cock reach its maximum hardness. He knew Harry would cum any minute. Knowing what Seamus was thinking, he reached forward and took a good grasp on Seamus's member. Now, in time with his own pelvic thrusts, and Seamus's back and forth, up and down motion, Harry started pumping the fist closed around Seamus.

Seamus closed his eyes and moaned with pleasure. He couldn't hold any longer. He felt Harry's cock tense inside him at the same moment and push against his prostate. At that, he exploded everywhere, Harry still moving inside him. His 1st and 2nd shots reached Harry's cheek, at this, Harry released inside Seamus, resulting in a massive cry of joy as both boys came together. Harry's shooting inside Seamus made Seamus feel like it was going all the way to his stomach, making him light-headed, as he again shot all over Harry's chest, toned stomach, finally dribbling the remains over Harry.

Seamus collapsed next to Harry and both boys lay next to each other with fat grins across their faces. They just lay there for a while, savouring the moment. At last Seamus arched his neck and kissed Harry softly as his hand came to settle on Harry's chest, tracing patterns that weren't there. Seamus had a thought and sent his hand slowly trailing down Harry's torso, finally settling on Harry's limp cock which was becoming rigid at Seamus's first touch.

"Again?" questioned Harry. His only reply was Seamus's kiss. He soon found himself sitting on Seamus, moaning with every thrust. 


End file.
